The Death Creators
"The Death Creators will win this battle once and for all!" -Alex and the soldiers of the Death Creators The Death Creators mainly live on the block covered world of Kaledore Bloxxie or Kaledore Bloxxia,home of all of the crazy events and mainly where every human live on. The logo of the Death Creators is an upside down pyramid,some dragon wings,and a lava sphere. The team includes the most popular people in the IMB,such as Toby Tomatoface,which is also a director in the popular movie Ultimate Chaos Battle,which one million, three thousand and nine hundred sixty-four view that movie in the entire planet. It also includes the 2 news reporters,Alex and Tori(who fell in love),which got lots of newspapers printed in all over Kaledore Bloxxie. They got a book and they reported about 100,000,000 news and weather reports. The vice president of the IMB,David Turner,has commanded the cameraman to cam all of Alex and Tori's news reports. The ranger squad,which is built by the reporters of the IMB,which is constantly made up of soldiers who are cloned to make duplicates. Yuma (not from Yu-Gi-Oh) is one of the crazy leaders and patriots who participate in the team. Also in the team is Optibotconbot,who is a crazy robot that works for the troops and leaders. The cameraman of "Power Chaos Secrets" is Rick Boingyson,the usual troops in the army. The uniform of the Death Creators is a lime green suit with control panels,a GPS to track the location,and a weapon holder that holds a bunch of weapons and a walkie talkie to communicate with each other. The secret code is in the next box. The powers are concealed in their power rocks which they collect on missions. Coded Letters The coded letters are in a secret code machine. To decode it,you have to get a DG (Decodetron Gizmo) to decode the coded words. Here is the code: A: _- B: (_) C: <.> D: /{}\ E: |-{ F: ^|^ G: *@* H: [] [] I: }{}{ J: \<^>/ K: (!*!) L: -_ M: <| N: |> O: "'" P: )_( Q: """ R: ;:; S: ++ T: $S U: _-+ V: \|/ W \|/|\ X: ?\? Y: (*) Z: "/; Phrases ++ "'" ++: SOS (!*!) }{ -_ -_ $S [] [] |-{ *@* _-+ (*)!: Kill the guy! /{}\ _- |> *@* |-{ ;:;!: Danger! [] [] }{ /{}\ |-{ [] [] |-{ ;:; |-{! : Hide here! Weapons and equipment The main weapons of the Death Creators are blasters,knives,swords,and lightsabers. They came up with the newly made laser guns to annihilate and exterminate its opponent to get the Chaos Power Rocks for extra powers. The blasters (as shown from the picture) usually have spare ammo containers to reload bullets and a spy scope to aim at opponents. The bullets are designed to look like spy cams so it can soar through the sky as fast as light. Then it aims at the opponent and shoots it. The swords have a sharp edge decorated by the logo and has a sharp cutting edge to cut people and severe body parts. The knives include daggers,swords,tri-knives,and claws. They have sharp edges to pownell other enemies to get the power crystals inside their weapons. Powers The team also has a power called the Force also used by the Star Wars galaxy. Force Blow: Sucks the opponents into a tornado of red gas and dust Force Pull: Pulls the opponent's weapon to you and strikes the enemy Force Push: Pushes the opponent off of its vehicle or spacecraft Force Strike: Kills an enemy by a blow of a hand Force Choke: Chokes an enemy by a blow of a hand Vehicles The vehicles used by the Death Creators are fast as lightning to escape other ships. The ships,including the flagship,Asylum Shadow,has guns that points sideways and in all directions to shoot opponent ships.